


You know I come unglued from missing you

by friendlystranger1312



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Content, Cock milking, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Service Top Richie Tozier, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlystranger1312/pseuds/friendlystranger1312
Summary: It's funny to think at one point in time he was afraid of his own desires.He'd want,so much, with every wanton cell of his body, to give Richieeverything. To stand on a mountain top, the world stretched below him, waiting for the fall. But, having the courage to make the leap instead, and find out just how high he can soar. To find out just what love can feel like, when you give it atruechance.That the burningwantfor somethingmoreinside his blood wasn't a thing to be feared.But, a thing tocrave.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	You know I come unglued from missing you

**Author's Note:**

> "You're like that cigarette  
> That shot of 100 proof  
> No matter how much I get  
> I'm always craving  
> That feeling when we kiss  
> The way your body moves  
> No matter how much I get  
> I'm always craving you"  
> \- [Craving You by Thomas Rhett](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeBRKJHLJYY)
> 
> Dedicated to [@tozrbrks](https://twitter.com/tozrbrks) Happy very belated birthday wishes!

Recently, Richie’s been working from home. This is both a good thing because Eddie gets to come home to Richie ( _ a fluttering heat at the sight of his smile when he walks in the door _ ). And a bad thing because Richie likes to walk around in the buff. Eddie’s only got so much self-restraint when the other man has his legs spread open, limp cock laying against the half kicked off sheets. 

Well, the latter isn’t such a bad thing as it is a pleasurable thing. A tortuously, teasingly pleasurable sight drying Eddie’s mouth, his pupils dilating, trailing up Richie’s hairy thighs, to the soft pouch of his stomach. 

The top of his torso is angled to the side, one arm tucked under his head, and the other scrunched under his chin like a little t-rex arm, fingers twitching in his sleep. While his legs are spread eagle across the mattress, and it doesn’t look particularly comfortable-or attractive. He’s even got a little puddle of drool trailing down the side of his open lips to pool on his arm. But, the sight soothes Eddie’s edges from a hard day's work, filling him with a deep overpowering desire for the man spread out on their bed. 

He loosens his tie, toeing out of his loafers, softly padding closer, the staccato beat of his heart plumbing liquid warmth through his veins. Richie shifts, dragging the spit across his cheek and through his hair, disgustingly adorable as only Richie Tozier can be. Eddie crawls up from the end of the bed, curling onto Richie with a content hum, lightly dusting his fingers across the other man's hip. 

He briefly debates heckling him to take a shower, clean the spit off, but Eddie’s too mentally exhausted for anything other than Richie’s tender embrace.

Richie whines a tiny hum, sighing out a groan in his half-sleep, shifting Eddie till he is comfortable in his grasp. Eddie pillows his head on Richie’s chest, ear pressed flush to hear the thump of his heart. He breathes deep, the simple beat a comforting sound, lulling him into a fuzzy haze of content. 

He lets the stress of the day wash down his shoulders, tense muscles dulling into a relaxing thrum. His racing thoughts strumming along in the back of his mind. 

( _ Did Adams send out the crime rate statistics to the Johnson client on-time? He’ll have two meetings tomorrow, and have to schedule a walk-through of the new office on the 25th to finalize his risk assessment portfolio for the bank's financial investors. Was that  _ **_really_ ** _ a cashew in his lunch today, or did he hallucinate it? Most of his allergies are bullshit, but his throat  _ **_has_ ** _ been itchy all day, and it’s getting kind of hard to breath. Maybe they should go to the hospital. Or, check WebMD? What if it’s severe acute respiratory failure, and his lungs are failing him!  _ **_What if_ ** _ - _ )

Richie makes a small noise in his throat, encircling Eddie in his grasp, smattering gentle sleep drunk pecks onto his head knocking Eddie out of his mental spiral. Eddie rhythmically grips his hip, cold hands warmed by the tingling fire of Richie’s skin. 

The two lay together, Richie slowly waking with little shifts and soft noises, and Eddie’s muscles softening into a mushy puddle cradled in his warm arms. 

Richie squeezes Eddie in a tight hug, placing another kiss to his forehead. “Mmm, to whom should I thank for this spaghetti surprise?”

It’s a stupid name and Eddie hates when Richie calls him that. He pinches his side, hiding his completely-not-charmed-in-any-way grin in Richie’s pecks. “Fuck off, how long have you been sleeping?”

“Not long, I think. An hour?” Richie notes the spit and rubs his arm across the sheets to get it off. Eddie grimaces in disgust, but is too lazy to do anything about it other than grumble.

“Gross, you know we have to wash those now.” 

Richie shrugs, his whole body jostling Eddie. “Yeah, we had to wash them anyway. If I move, you’ll see the imprint of my sweat stain.”

Eddie gags, “Ugh! The fuck, why would you tell me that!” Richie laughs, holding on, as Eddie tries to wiggle out of his grip.

“Nooo, stay, the cuddles feel so nice!” 

Eddie skims his fingers across Richie’s exposed sides, targeting his ticklish areas. Richie gasps, bubbling laughter spilling from his throat as he arches, “Cheating!”

Eddie can’t help laughing as Richie full on bursts into wide unrestrained cackles twisting away from his skilled hands. Eddie gives chase, clambering onto Richie’s lap to hold him down with his body as the other man squirms and thrashes, boisterous laughter bubbling unwitting from him. 

“Mercy, mercy!” 

Eddie relents, huffing a gasp of air, Richie’s laughter trailing off into breathless giggles. He slumps boneless on top of Richie, humming in the back of his throat, knowing his suit is probably wrinkled to all hell. 

And maybe once upon a time that thought would have had him springing to the ironing board, or the dry cleaners as quickly as his peachy ass could take him. But, now it just feels like a mild inconvenience for the future, and well worth the price of Richie’s flushed red panting face and hot breath dusting across his cheeks. Eyes bright with a mirrored playful affection singing in Eddie’s veins. 

Honestly, sometimes Eddie can’t take it. The flood of these soft, heated emotions boiling in his heart like oil in a pan keying him up in jittery jumps. He’s never felt so intensely for someone in his life, even the other losers don’t hold a candle to the depth of his affection for Richie. 

He teases his fingers in imperceptible patterns on the underside of Richie’s jaw, the rough slide of his stubble sparking drops of pleasure. Richie holds him rolling them to the side, burying his nose in Eddie’s quaff hair messing it up beyond recognition in equally over flowing amounts of love.

And horniness, given the hard press of his dick into Eddie’s thigh. The thick shape of his erection causing his own dick to twitch against the tight fit of his dress slacks. “Hey, have I told you how adorafucksmexy you are?” 

Eddie snorts a laugh, the complete silliness of Richie making his heart flutter, and his hips rut forward against Richie’s thick hairy thigh. “No, I don’t think you have Dr. Seuss.”

He peaks up, and Richie’s grin is all teeth. Dumb and heart stopping and Eddie wants to drag him forward by his cheeks, licking into his mouth, teeth clacking together with the force. Spit dripping down the side of Richie’s lips slicking the scruff of his chin. The harsh bristles of his stubble pricking around his mouth, gruff and so fucking delicious against Eddie’s skin. 

He almost scares himself, how much he craves Richie. He’d never known a want like this. A sheer overwhelming  _ yearning  _ passion that rages out of control from just  _ looking  _ at the other man.

And fucking  _ christ _ , is Eddie  _ looking _ . 

It’s not like he never got involved with other people ( _ before Myra, before he sold his soul to a loveless marriage out of grief and confusion and feeling like he’d never be loved if it wasn’t in a pill _ .), but none of them were  _ Richie _ . None of them knew him like this towering, bumbling, scruffy, asshole of a man with his ridiculous voices that make him smile even when he wants to scream. 

He hesitates, afraid of his own deep soaring emotions. Because Richie is too good for him, and one day he'll smother him with his love. 

Richie grabs his cheeks, smooshing them together searching his face, grin fallen to concern after nearly a minute of silence. "Hey, I know that look. Don't  _ you _ flash those sad brown eyes at me, this is happy cuddle times baby. With a complimentary dicking."

Eddie warbles out a wet laugh, halfway to hysterics from his own bullshit and still fucking hard. He feels vulnerable, and his nerves are still threadbare from work. And here Richie is, putting a smile on his face through it all. 

"What if I don't want the complimentary dicking? I've seen the goods and…" he purses his lips looking between them at Richie's hard cock. Red and twitching as Eddie appraises it, head shiny with a swipe of pre-cum. Black pubes curling around the base, following his happy trail up and tapering at his belly button. And, most of all,  **_thick_ ** _ and  _ **_wide_ ** , enough to require  _ effort _ every time they make love to get himself situated on that sizable monster. They’ve invested a pretty penny in a box full of lube, and some fancy anal plugs just to stretch Eddie out enough ahead of time to take him.

_ God _ , he wants to get his mouth on him, suck the base of his shaft nestled in the coarse hair till his dick is near purple and leaking onto Eddie's face. Get his lips stretched around him, fucking into his mouth with reckless abandon.

He meets Richie's eyes, an unfathomable dark blue that sweeps Eddie up, and drowns him in their depth. He licks his lips slowly, making sure Richie sees the swipe of his tongue. Focusing on it. Yearning for it as much as Eddie is. "... _ Eh _ ." 

Richie's pupils dilate with lust drinking in the challenging, teasing set of Eddie's jaw. "Maybe you need to be reminded then, of just what this dick can do, Eds." 

He grabs a fist full of Eddie's ass, large palm encompassing his cheek fully, rucking them against each other in a forceful grind. Eddie gasps, the pressure on his dick not enough and all he wants in one. 

Eddie leans up, pressing into him with a needy kiss, moaning in the back of his throat. Richie's stubble dragging harshly around his sensitive lips. He pulls back slightly, body on fire,  _ wishing _ he was out of this constraining suit already. 

"Yeah? What can it do, Richie?" He pants. But, he knows what he wants. Knew it the second he walked into the room and saw Richie's dick there, resting limp until Eddie roused it to attention. He licks his lips again, and Richie groans, knowing what he's angling for without words. 

Richie thumbs his bottom lip, pressing into his teeth, guiding his mouth open. Eddie lets him, tongue just lightly licking the pad of Richie's finger, a bit of drool slipping down his chin. "Whatever you need it too. Want our dicks rubbing against each other? Chasing our friction in little thrusts?"

Eddie makes a tiny groan, shaking his head. " _ No _ -" Richie shoves his thumb into Eddie's mouth, pressing down on his tongue so all he can do is drool and moan. Richie's teasing him, drawing this out when he knows exactly what Eddie's craving. 

But, the grip isn't forceful, Eddie could shake him easily. Tell him  _ exactly _ what he wanted and to get on with it already. But, he doesn't want this to be quick. He wants to throw himself to the waves of passion and ride them until he barely remembers anything else. Instead, he thrusts his hips forward to grind against Richie, shuddering in lustful pleasure. 

" _ No _ ? What if you sit on my hard cock while it presses against your prostate? Let you bounce on my dick, bringing you right to the edge, before stopping and just holding you there? You'd feel so fucking good Eddie, and you'd like that, yeah?" Eddie can't hide his face, so he moans obscenely, balls clenching at the thought. 

Richie would need to use toys; there's no  _ way _ he'd hold out long enough for Eddie's thighs to shake from the over-stimulation. But,  _ fuck _ , he doesn't doubt they'd try. Milking his prostate for all it's worth, fucking him for  _ hours _ till he's so overwhelmed even just a light _ brush _ of his dick would have him cumming hard. 

Eddie still shakes his head, because he needs to  _ taste _ Richie. Feel him in his mouth, on his lips, against his cheeks, spit and pre-cum mixing messily. Dripping down his chin to the hollow where his neck and collarbone meet. And it's gross, and nasty and all the things Eddie shouldn't want, but he  _ does _ .

He wants it  _ messy _ , and  _ long _ , and  _ achingly _ overwhelming and all  _ Richie _ ,  _ Richie _ ,  _ Richie _ ! 

He curls his tongue, pressing into Richie's nail as he drags back, flicking over the tip of his finger, his mouth still wide open. He watches Richie. It's intoxicating, seeing him slowly lose any sense of bravado, or composure. And become near overwhelmed with trembling  _ wanting _ for Eddie. 

Richie grins at him, saccharinely sweet with promise. "How about I have you between my legs, stretching those thin lips of yours around my cock. You want that, baby? Want to taste me on your tongue? Milk me for every last  _ drop _ ?" 

Eddie shudders, gasping wetly, cock twitching against Richie’s thigh. His whole body responding with a resounding ‘Yes, fucking,  _ please _ ’ that clenches deep inside him. Richie pulls his now slick fingers out of Eddie’s mouth, and he holds himself back from cashing them. Needing to wrap his lips around them again, feeling the groves of his fingers and the light scrap of his hairy knuckles along his tongue. 

Richie scoots back slightly, bringing that slick wet hand to his cock, smoothing over it in one pump, spreading the mess along his shaft. Eddie makes a wanting keen in the back of his throat, balls tightening, fixated on the erotic sight of Eddie’s spit glistening his dick. 

“Come taste it then, sweetheart.” 

Fuck, Eddie’s too impossibly turned on to think any rational thought. Later, he’ll regret the awkward visit he’ll have to make to the dry cleaners, explaining away the mysterious stains and clearly sex worn clothes with an embarrassed flush. At the moment, he wants Richie to stain the very fibers. So, when he’s at work, his brain melting out of his skull in the endless doldrums, he’ll brush the sleeve by his nose and smell Richie’s scent. A heady smell heaviest just beneath his balls, that Eddie’s going to taste until Richie’s a quivering mess. 

Eddie still shrugs out of his jacket, tossing it to the way side to give him better freedom of movement as he nudges Richie to lie back while he settles between his legs. 

“God, Richie, were you thinking about this the whole time I was gone? Sitting on our bed, all alone, with this ridiculous monster cock here weeping for some attention?” Eddie lightly grazes a finger down the side of his shaft, trailing a thick vein there that makes Richie’s dick twitch from even the gentle touch. Richie groans, eyes darkened, focused all on Eddie’s mouth as he talks just by his dick, close enough that the warm air from his mouth wafts over it.

"What about you? Thinking about me at work? Sitting behind your desk wondering what it'd be like if I were under it, lapping at your cock like a starving man?" He grins, entirely too smug for his own good because he knows exactly what Eddie thinks about him, and it's vulnerable, having someone know all his dirtiest thoughts. To have these base desires overwhelm him at the most mundane moments. 

Yes, hello, Jim from accounting. Here's that expense report you wanted. Please, excuse me while I keep a straight face, and think about going home to my sexy partner and sucking his thick cock. But, Richie looks at him like the thought of Eddie-entirely unhinged for him-is the sexiest thing in existence. 

It makes his stomach do flips. 

He licks the head of Richie's dick to change that smug look into an open mouthed gasp, licking up the budding pre-cum. The taste is salty and heady, and he swirls his tongue around the tip spreading his spit. He keeps the stimulation light, small kitten licks. Too little contact to have him coming on his tongue, but enough to taste more and  _ more _ of his pre-ejaculate. 

“Eddie…” He sighs out his name, and Eddie clenches his eyes, pressing his painfully hard dick against the seam of his dress pants and the bed. The pressure building up in his groin, throbbing and warm. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy baby. You look so needy like this, salivating all over my dick.” Eddie sucks the tip, moaning around it, knowing the vibration sends tingling tremors down Richie’s cock. His hips twitch up, shoving his dick further in so it bumps the roof of Eddie’s mouth, rubbing over the upper ridges of his palate. 

He loves getting to have Richie like this. 

In the beginning of their relationship, he worried about how intimate they could be. And not from a lack of sexual tension. Not only does Richie have a habit of sleeping in the buff, but he also has an even worse ( _ for Eddie’s self-control and sanity _ ) habit of making morning coffee in a half open robe, chest on full display, and his limp heavy cock peeking out from the fabric opening with each shift of his body. Like a tantalizing tease, showing him the goods then shifting them out of view. 

A coy smirk on his face, fully aware of himself and Eddie’s undeniable attraction to him.  _ “Like what you see, Eds?”  _ The low teasing timber of his voice enough to get Eddie's dick swelling to attention. 

So, interest was never a problem. It was always  _ fear _ . 

For Eddie, love felt like vines, coiling around your throat to 'protect' you by keeping you from doing anything at all. He was afraid he'd do the same to Richie, strangle him with the overwhelming protective nature of his care and affection. 

Because it shouldn't be physically possible to  _ feel _ so  _ much _ for one man. Richie can do something simple, like pour a glass of juice, and Eddie can't move his eyes away from his hand wrapped around the glass-large and coming round to encircle the base. 

Even now, looking at Richie’s pleasured face ( _ pupils blown wide, and mouth parted just slightly panting _ ) worry coils inside him. 

Because what if tomorrow he fucks up? Says something mind numblingly stupid, spilling out of his mouth out of fear, but still cutting into Richie. What if his love isn’t the soft warmth he wants it to be, but a sobering crash Richie is too nice to call him out on?

_ What if he isn’t good enough? _

This is probably too existentially of a thought while giving head, but Eddie’s mind has never let his self-deprecating paranoia rest before, so why start now?

Richie must notice his distraction, because he taps his cheek, and Eddie looks into his eyes. There, he sees lust ( _ which is to be expected considering Eddie does have Richie's dick in his mouth. Loving the girth stretching his lips and resting comfortably on his tongue. _ ), but he also sees deep pools of tender concern. He wants to drown in them, so he knows nothing else but the soothing warmth of their bodies, and the gentle beat of Richie's heart in time with his own. 

"We can do something different, love, want me to suck you off instead? Get your mind off things? Clean up, and try rimming? You know I love tasting that puckered hole of yours." The vulgar words contradict the innocent, open expression on Richie's face, and send pleasant shivers down Eddie's spine. 

"We do what you want to do."

And the sentiment is sweet. Eddie loves that about Richie, he's always so sure to respect Eddie's boundaries. To make sure he's getting just as much, if not more, pleasure from the moments they share together. 

Eddie thought of himself as selfish, ( _ taking the stimulation he needs to climb to that point just before he comes, mind wiped of any other thoughts _ ), but Richie told him he likes to see him, blissed out and content. Little smile on his face revealing his dimples for Richie to smother in kisses. 

But, right now, what Eddie  _ wants _ , what he  _ needs _ -

He grabs Richie's hand, guiding it to the back of his head. Applying pressure to push himself down Richie's cock, moaning when he feels the thick head nudge the back of his throat. 

_ God _ , he’s just so impossibly  _ big _ . The stretch burns, and if he were any less skilled he’d be gagging, but Eddie’s had practice sucking Richie’s cock. 

" _ Fucking,  _ **_shit_ ** _ , Eddie _ …" Richie's thighs quiver, but he gets the picture, softly carding his fingers into Eddie's hair. Eddie pulls back till just the head is in his mouth, raising a challenging brow at Richie. 

And Richie doesn't disappoint, roughly shoving Eddie down his cock, hips twitching up in time to bury himself deep in the warm, wet heat of Eddie's mouth. His nose is pressed up against the coarse hairs at the base of Richie's dick, fresh spit dribbling down as Eddie sucks in, eyes fluttering. 

He can taste him, his pre-come leaking out, sending sparks of arousal up and down Eddie's spine, and dick. Eddie shifts, moving a hand to cup Richie's heavy balls, already slightly slick from the frankly excessive amounts of saliva being fucked out of his mouth. 

They keep the pace slow, letting Eddie adjust, and savoring the drag up Richie's cock. Making sure to tease the thick pulsating vein on the underside with the tip of his tongue, and the rough push back down shoving his cock down his throat. 

"You're so perfect Eds, you know that? You don't think you are, but you're legit the most perfect human being in existence. And I'm not just saying that because you're sucking my dick like a champ, but Eddie baby,  _ you're sucking my dick like a champ, what the fuck did I do to earn  _ **_this_ ** ."

Eddie laughs on Richie's dick, the other jerking, muttering a string of curses under his breath, his eyes rolling back as his toes curl. His balls tighten and Eddie knows he's getting there, so he grips the base and pulls off with a cheeky smirk. Richie wines low in his throat, almost close to a growl, but stills his movements clenching his eyes shut as his body shudders, craving release, but getting denied.

Fat beads of pre-come leak from the tip, and Eddie's breath stutters mesmerized by the translucent globs, proof of Richie's overwhelming pleasure. As if his flushed, impatient face, and rushed words of encouragement weren't proof enough. 

Fuck, how much can Richie take before he's  _ begging  _ for relief? Eddie licks his lips, eager to find out. 

Eddie places a few kisses on Richie’s tensed thighs, the other man riding down the waves of pleasure. He follows a trail, from his thighs, up the pudge on his stomach and following the slowly tapering patch of hair leading up to his belly button. Richie sighs out a breath, carding his hands through Eddie’s hair. 

“You’re driving me out of my mind here, Eds. How can I even  _ function  _ knowing you’ve got a mouth like that?”

“Maybe if you stopped calling me Eds, I’d stop sucking the last of your brain cells out through your dick.”

Richie looks at him with a mix of fond exasperation, and heaping amounts of horniness. “That’s not much of a deterrent! The sight of your face, getting me hard just by thumbing your lips and calling you Eds? Yeah, not seeing a down side to that other than more awkwardly public boners. But, I get those already, so what’s the goal here Kaspbrak? You just want me for my dick don’t you?” 

Eddie leans over him, soft bubbling tenderness tingling everywhere their bodies are pressed together. He loves this man, fullheartedly. He leans down, trading a tender kiss with Richie’s willing, smiling lips. His cock bobs needily between them, still aching for attention and the slow slide of their lips a gentle tease edging him on.

Richie slides a hand up, gripping the back of his neck, pulling Eddie more firmly against him licking into his mouth moaning. The kiss becomes hot and heavy the longer it goes on, and Eddie is just as painfully hard as Richie is. Eddie closes his eyes, sinking into Richie for a moment. Savoring the wet, sloppy slide of their tongues, and the slight prickle of his stubble, the hair tickling against his lips. 

Richie ruts up against him, smearing pre-come along his suit's thigh, the messiness of it leaving Eddie breathless in want. He feels it, like a needy ache in his gut, to have Richie’s cock back on his tongue. Lapping up every bit of wetness there, and sucking the weeping red head into his mouth. He  _ craves _ him, craves  _ Richie _ . 

Every last  _ bit _ of him. 

It’s near maddening how much he wants the other man, but  _ oh so gratifying _ that he’s allowed to have him. 

Eddie presses a long, lingering kiss to his lips, before moving down. Mouthing at the scruff of Richie’s jaw, and down the expanse of his neck. Licking alongside his prominent adam’s apple, and the wide set of his chest. Everything about Richie is just  _ big.  _ He can’t help gathering as much as he can of the other man into his arms sometimes, and  _ smothering _ himself in his embrace. He  _ loves _ him, the wide set of his shoulders, the hair blanketing his chest and arms, thickening in a trail that leads right to his cock. 

With each kiss along his sternum, he tells Richie, “You’re perfect.” Or, “You’re beautiful.” And, “I love you.” 

Every  _ word _ the naked truth, searing into Richie’s flesh with the molten press of his lips until he gets to the needy cock between his legs, and pauses, to admire the sheer girth of his partner, and the heavy set of his balls.

Richie’s breathing heavily, fixated on his face, and Eddie takes the time to kiss the very tip of his dick, his pre-come wetting his lips. Richie grips his hair tighter, just slightly, not enough to hurt. 

And Eddie is well versed in the silent love language of Richie Tozier. He manages to speak with every movement, twitch, and expression, just as loud non-verbally as he is when he’s shouting out into the world. He pulls at Eddie’s hair, urging him on, screaming loud a clear ‘ _ Fuckin christ, how are you so fucking sexy? Please, need your mouth. Let me fuck your mouth, please? _ ’ without saying a word. 

Eddie licks Richie’s cock, sucking the sides as he moves down toward his balls. He breathes in the heady scent of him there, moving a hand from his rim, feeling for his perineum. Richie jolts, twitching forward when he finds the thick nerves, bumping Eddie’s cheek with his cock. More pre-come drips out, a thicker glob of it smearing across where it brushed Eddie’s face. The wet spot glistening, Richie reaches out to thumb it, spreading it more, right over his dimples. 

Richie groans out a harsh, “ _ Fuck _ …” nudging Eddie back towards his tip, needing to feel his lips and press him down on his cock. But, Eddie keeps it to light licks, massaging his perineum as he drives Richie up the wall with the teasing stimulation. 

His dick twitches as he wraps his other hand around the base, pumping it to draw out even more pre-come. He thumbs across the tip, spreading the fluid, trying to coat as much of Richie’s dick in it. 

Richie huffs, thrusting up impatiently into his grip. “Eddie, come on, I need-”

Eddie sucks the head into his mouth, humming, and Richie throws his head back in a long drawn out moan. He sinks all the way down his cock to the base, then stays there, Richie mumbling his name in a fervent chant fisting his hair. 

“Feels too good, so good. Can, can I…?” He trails off, but tugs insistently at Eddie’s hair, needing him to move. Eddie closes his eyes, the stretch of his lips around Richie’s cock as much of a turn on as the heavy weight of him on his tongue. He hums again, letting the vibrations drive Richie up the wall, his toes curling.

Richie looks at him with unrestrained desire, tongue lolling out and his pupils blown wide. It's enough to make Eddie cum right then and there. He relaxes his throat, eyes fluttering shut, letting Richie take the resigns and thrust into him, fucking his mouth. 

Eddie keeps pressure on his perineum, rolling his fingers against the thick rope like nerves thanking whatever sex force exists in the universe that lets Richie enjoy this stimulation. His thighs _ quiver _ , encouraging Eddie to bob his head in time with his hips, nudging the back of his throat. 

It's almost too much to handle, Richie's not exactly 'Mister Average' when it comes to the size department. But, Eddie's a stubborn asshole, even when it comes to sucking cock. Richie told him once he's like a determined sexy businessman. Never settling for anything less than his personal best, while looking like a whole hot steamy snack in his sharp suites and pressed ties. 

He said it in a caveman voice, something along the lines of Fred Flintstone. Eddie willingly admits it got him to a half chub because even Richie's dumb humour gets him going on a bad day. 

"You're such a champ." Richie cards his fingers through his hair, and Eddie opens his eyes to see his fucked out smarmy look he only gets when he's either about to cum,  _ or _ about to say the stupidest thing in existence. 

"Feel better than a fleshlight, Eds." In this case, it's probably both.

Eddie chokes on his dick, laughing, even though the joke is not only the  _ worst _ , but not even  _ remotely _ funny, and spoken at the worst possible goddamn time. Richie laugh-moans, shoving Eddie down on his cock in time with his thrusts so his nose smooshes into Richie's pelvis as his throat constricts with his chuckles. 

Richie uses his mouth, but taps him twice, silently asking if he's still okay. Eddie taps him back, letting him know oh fucking  _ hell yes _ is he okay. Eddie's own dick rubs against the wet patch inside his briefs, his hips unable to stay still. He's lost in the drag of Richie's cock, in and out of his mouth, he almost forgets what he wanted in the first place.

Almost.

Richie hiccups out a gasp, slamming a palm over his eyes, face flushed and chest heaving. Eddie pops off his cock gripping him firmly around the base while keeping up the massage on his perineum. 

And Richie opens up like a budding flower, wondrous and intoxicating, his whole body thrumming with the force of his almost-orgasm. Delicious amounts of clear pre-cum leaking from the tip. 

It's so  _ much _ , Eddie can't stop himself from licking at Richie's sensitive cock. Smearing the fluid inside his mouth and across his lips, debauched beauty at it's finest. 

"Can't get enough of you Rich, the taste of you is as ridiculously addicting as your personality." 

Richie snorts, thighs still shaking, peeking out from between his fingers. "You saying something like you love me, Spaghetti Man?" 

He pinches the inside of his thigh lightly. "I'm saying you're a parasite that's rewired my brain to salivate over your cock, but one I've grown attached to outside the sex as well." 

"Oh  _ outside the sex _ , that's real intimate talk. Careful with your words, a guy might think you're about to get down on one knee."

"I'm already on two, might as well make it official. Make your orgasm our promise vows."

Richie shudders again, swearing, arching his hips up to nudge against Eddie's chin unable to reach his lips. Eddie quirks a smile, his heart fluttering, feeling entirely too big and floaty for his rib cage. 

Richie does that. Makes him feel like he's some important,  _ sexy _ , uptight, borderline asshole in a sharp suit and pressed tie. You know, better than his usual level of flat out dick. 

Not that he's complaining about dick. Considering Eddie is two rubs away from creaming his pants from sucking one, he'd say dick is pretty quality. 

Grade A top meats.

That was just… a terrible joke, but his brain thoughts are mush right now, so he can't be liable for the Richie level bullshit he thinks to himself.

"You kiss your Mama with that dirty mouth Kaspbrak? Because I know I do-  _ unf oh  _ **_oh_ ** _ fuck. _ " Eddie sucks on one of Richie's balls cutting the man off before he can continue that joke, stroking him with his other hand, spreading the slick wetness of his pre-come all across his cock. It may be a cheap tactic, but it works, and Richie nearly  _ mews _ as he shudders out a jumbled ' _ god _ '. 

Richie's normally a pretty chatty person, which works well with Eddie because he can be just as loud right back. It's one of the things that works about them, the ebb and flow of their relationship as two sides of the same coin. 

But, when Richie gets so lost in the tides of pleasure, to the point that his tongue becomes loose in his mouth-only serviceable to curse, plead, moan, and say Eddie's name-he becomes a whole  _ different _ kind of chatty. 

One whom's words are solely centered on singing Eddie's praises-which he’d be lying if he said it didn't do something for his ego, and his dick. Eddie likes feeling useful, like he's giving to another and satisfying them. Like he's worth something. 

An important, sexy, uptight, borderline asshole in a sharp suit and pressed tie that's worth something to one Richie Tozier. 

Eddie hikes Richie's legs over his shoulders, and licks a strip from Richie's balls, down to his perineum, sucking harshly on the skin there, keeping up the pace on Richie's now red angrily leaking cock. He can feel the muscles of his thighs spasm and twitch, already so close from the over-stimulation, and wanting to milk him for every last  _ drop _ . 

The wet, sloppy sounds of their love has Eddie rutting into the mattresses desperately wanting relief himself, but the angle isn't right enough and leaves him craving more. Richie arches into him, letting out a deep gurgling moan, mouth wide open, panting. 

Richie tugs at his hair within reach, and Eddie kisses his way back up. Paying special attention to suck the base of Richie's cock right by the large vein pulsating there. He shrugs Richie's legs off his shoulders, and insistently tugs him towards the edge of their bed, pulling a pillow with them to shove under his knees.

It's quick and breathless, both of them on the tittering edge, overeager to get their hands on each other again quickly. It's a small miracle Richie doesn't accidentally knee him in the nose as they maneuver. 

Eddie only says this because Richie, despite living as a bean pole-or a burly big foot-most of his life never quite got over the gangly phase where his limbs grew too fast for his brain to catch up on, and calling him uncoordinated is putting it lightly. 

But, no broken nose this time, or awkward ER visits where neither want to explain what they were doing for Richie to accidentally knee Eddie in the face. Where the intake nurse looks at them with all the clairvoyant knowledge of a person that's seen everything, knows, and solidly couldn't give two shits about their personal lives that's uniquely embarrassing.

Eddie finally pulls himself free from the tight confines of his slacks and briefs, shucking them down to pool about his thighs, settling between Richie's legs on the floor.

"So, so fucking sexy Eds. Have I told you that? How sexy you are? I feel like I’ve told you this, but fuck it if i’m not gonna say it again. Later I'm getting my mouth on that cock of yours and nothing will stop me. Get a work call? Fuck that shit, I'm gobbling the love of my life's balls right now, thanks. Leave a message after the- _ gobglugugh _ ." 

Eddie swears he may have a complex centered entirely around Richie, because the fact of the matter is his jokes have his dick throbbing in his hand. He makes a vulgar, choked sound, his thoughts running rabid. 

Richie on the phone, talking about the new show he's a part of as a writer. Talking any break in the conversation on his end to sink his mouth down on Eddie's cock, making up some lie about the wet slurps being a really thick milkshake he's sucking up giving Eddie that dumb, charming grin of his.

Fuck, Eddie loves this man.

“Do you even hear yourself when you speak?”

“Babe, I’m a comedian, I get paid to hear myself talk- ah,  **_shit_ ** ,  _ mmm _ ....” Richie trails off into a hum with Eddie’s mouth sinking onto his cock. Eddie can’t help but run a thumb over the head of his neglected, throbbing dick. Trapped so long in his suit, the tip is a flushing red glistening with his smeared pre-come. 

Richie’s hand quickly finds its way to his hairline, brushing back any stray stands from his face. He skirts a finger on the shell of his ear, sending shivers down his spine, trailing over to his lips pressing on the corner where Eddie’s mouth is stretched to the limit around his cock. He shudders, the hot wet heat sending him right to the brink. But, Eddie can tell he’s focusing, trying to hold back, his balls and thighs tense. 

“Is it, can, uh,  _ fuck _ -” Richie stutters, a thrill going down Eddie’s spine that he’s responsible for this. No one else.  _ He _ gets to leave Richie breathless, panting, and wanting for so much, whatever Eddie will give him. And  _ only _ Eddie. 

He’s so patient with him, that Eddie wants to give him his  _ everything _ . Give until there isn’t an Eddie and a Richie, but a  _ RichieandEddie _ entwined in pure, euphoric bliss. Their very  _ essence _ mingled, a kaleidoscopic of stars behind his eyes, and indistinguishable from the other.

His horny thoughts are really running away from him. 

He settles for something more attainable-and less abstract fluffy bullshit-breathing in deep from his nose, stretching his mouth  _ wide _ , shoving himself as far down Richie’s cock as possible. The head butting the back of his throat, nearly causing him to gag.

Richie wraps one of his hands around the nap of his neck, pressing Eddie down even more. Eddie moans on his cock, the light forceful grip encouraging him to stroke his own length. Richie keeps his hand there, not holding him-Eddie can easily move off if it gets overwhelming- but a reminder that he wants Eddie. That’s he’s here for Eddie.

And Eddie knows  _ exactly _ what he wants.

He slackens his jaw, moving his free hand to tap twice on Richie’s knee. He pulls back, bobbing his head. Moving down, Richie thrusts up into his mouth, starting slow. Saliva drips down, Eddie keeping his mouth open wide for Richie to fuck into. 

He tries to pump his dick in time to the pace, but it’s sloppy, and Eddie’s  _ far _ too turned on to drag this out any longer then he already has. He can tell Richie’s getting frantic, just barely managing to restrain himself, so close to the tether of letting go. 

Eddie wants him to let go.

“Richie,” He pulls off him with a gasp, lips swollen from the overuse, and his chin shiny with a mix of spit and clear pre-come. “Fuck my mouth.”

Eddie’s not exactly one to mince words on a good day. Two seconds away from blowing his load, and balls clenched so tight he worries they’ll be stuck that way? Pretense can be saved for another day.

Richie trails his eyes all over his face, a mixture of love drunk and burning desire pulsing through him. “ _ Anything  _ for you.”

He says it breathless and light, but it carries with it a heady promise that he’s held up every time he makes it. Eddie watches Richie watch him, both in equal states of disarray. Richie’s curly hair crumpled in a half updo where he shifted and arched against the bed earlier. Eddie’s face is a  _ mess _ , their combined bodily fluid dripping off of him and cooling his heated skin. 

They just watch each other, saying everything and nothing without a sound.

Until Eddie blinks, and moves onto Richie’s cock, wrapping his lips around the head. Richie takes his time to card his hands through Eddie’s hair. Combing back the brown locks, Eddie’s palm still on his own dick, shivering in anticipation. 

“You know, the first time you stayed with me, after all the clown crap, but before we got our shit together?”

Eddie runs his tongue over the tip, swirling it in answer, Richie letting out a breathless ‘fuck’.

Because he does remember. 

He’d still been in the middle of his divorce proceedings, and needed a break from the stress of his life. Richie and him had been texting back and forth-life updates, keeping things casual as it’s easier to do over text. 

But, the minute he saw the other man? Every  _ nerve _ in his body lit up, his heart  _ throbbing _ in want at Richie’s shubbly appearance. Picking him up from the airport at nearly three am, after Eddie’s late night flight. 

He wanted to kiss him. Then and there between the night shift cleaning crew buffing the floor, and the running carnival of the baggage claim spitting out the luggage for the last of the poor souls still stuck at the airport in this god awful hour. The fluorescent lights like an effervescent glow around Richie’s form. 

He was tired, strung out from the long flight, jet lagged, and seeing Richie bubbled up so many emotions all at once, he couldn’t process them. Aside from one, the single feeling that was clear as day, same as the moment he met Richie’s eyes again across the way at the Jade. A moment that feels nearly two lifetimes ago now. A coiling heat, that tugged at his heart stings and reminded him in simple three corded beats: This is Richie.

And that’s all he’s ever wanted. 

He didn’t end up kissing him, still too gunked up to get over himself enough to chase his dreams. Not that that stopped him from being a major creepy asshole that whole weekend by pressing a hand against the wall connecting the guest room to Richie’s, and jacking off desperately craving the other man. 

Richie scritches the back of Eddie’s neck, blunt nails teasing his skin. “I-I stood outside your door. I could hear you. One night, I couldn’t sleep, I wanted-your attention maybe? I listened to you. Told myself I was being a creepy jackass,” Eddie snorts, like minds huh. “but I  _ couldn’t _ \- I  _ wanted _ - _ needed _ you then Eds, just as I need you now.”

Richie thrusts up, giving little warning, but Eddie’s ready with his lips spread. The sudden fullness of his mouth, not painful in any way, only serving to punch lust into his gut. He slides over his tongue, slobbering over and sucking Richie's cock to the best of his ability. 

Eddie fists himself, unable to resist fucking into his hand, tight swirling pleasure spooling like his spit pools on Richie's thighs. His hand bracing himself slips slightly, digging his nails in to keep propped up. Richie pants over him, he can hear him- _ feel _ his heated breath dust over the nape of his neck practically curled into him.

He's close,  _ so _ fucking close but he  _ needs _ to taste Richie cumming on his tongue with a deep, craving desire before he'll let himself go. Wants the other man's cum to fill every crevice of his mouth not filled with his sizable cock, coating his throat and tongue in white glops. 

If Eddie weren't muffled by Richie fucking his mouth, he'd be goading the other on,  _ urging _ him to give him his load, every last drop his balls can squeeze out. He hallows his cheeks instead, Richie's fingers flexing, digging into him, at the overwhelming feeling. Eddie tries to to push him with every motion of his body,  _ wanting  _ Richie. Wanting his  _ cum _ , a deep  _ lustful  _ desire sweeping him unabashedly to  _ taste _ the other man.

_ Cum, Richie, let go and cum _ ! 

"Guh,  _ Eddie- _ " Richie lets out a deep guttural moan, shoving Eddie down to the base exploding into his throat. His cum shooting out in thick spurts coating Eddie's mouth, the  _ force _ making Eddie's eyes roll, watering. He grips the base of his cock, keeping himself from cumming with Richie, and letting the other shudder for a moment, warm and pulsing in Eddie's mouth as he gently comes down from his orgasm.

Eddie resists swallowing, despite the overabundance of cum and spit building in his mouth, plugged up with Richie's cock. Some still seeping out from the corners of his mouth. He breathes harshly through his nose, tucked so close to Richie's skin, he smells the heady weight of his sweat combined with his fresh load. 

Eddie's balls quiver, clenched so tight, riding that razor's edge between spilling over the rim of the glass, and keeping himself contained as it swirls dangerously close. Richie tensed muscles relax, the giddy tingling thrums after his afterglow turning him into pliable mush. Richie's cock twitches in his mouth, more cum leaking from Eddie's mouth at even the slight movement.

He whispers praise and love in incoherent babbling, unable to form a single clear thought. 

Unlike Eddie, who has one focus right now, keeping himself from cumming just  _ yet _ . He wants it filthy, messy,  _ sullied _ , and the anticipation  _ claws _ at him.

He slowly pops off Richie's cock, letting the cum dribble out of his mouth, more than likely staining his button-up dress shirt, but beyond caring at this point. He sticks out his tongue, pushing Richie to lay back from the hunched position curled over Eddie. 

Cum drips off his tongue in glops, hovering over Richie's stomach. Taking perverse pleasure in the minute twitches with each drop of spit and cum onto his soft skin there, and Richie's tiny, sharp gasps. He spits the last of it out of his mouth, drooling over Richie, the mixture spreading to pool in his belly button, and trickle down the jut of his stomach. 

Eddie licks his lips, hovering over Richie, quickly jacking off over him watching the disheveled wet mess he’s become, and feeling a burning  _ sing _ beneath his skin. He’s close, the sight of Richie enough to keep him hard and weeping. He thumbs over the mess, dragging a wet line up Richie’s chest, and cums onto him with a hissed grunt. Painting his abdomen in fat drops of cum. 

Richie leans up to smoosh their lips together, tasting himself on Eddie’s lips. He moans, sliding his tongue along Eddie’s.

Warmth crashes into Eddie, his climax falling over him like a veil, relaxing every tense muscle in his body. Kissing Richie turns light from the desperate post-coital press of lips it was. They trade light pecks, humming into each other's mouths. Eddie absentmindedly caressing Richie’s stomach, headless of the mess all over his front. A mess  _ he _ caused. 

Richie quirks his lips in a teasing grin, “Think we can still salvage these sheets?” 

Eddie chuckles, surging forward pressing their lips together, love fluttering around his heart like a tender embrace. The deep swell of emotions in him reaching out, and finding Richie reaching right back for him. 

Eddie pulls back, taking in every single inch of Richie’s soft, fucked out glowing expression, a bit of the mess on Eddie’s chin wetting his scruff. 

“Not anymore then we can salvage my suit.” He croaks, voice fucked raw from Richie’s dick. 

“Cum baths are pretty hygienic! Can tell all your business friends it’s the latest trend if they ask about the stains. Forty-year-old comedian splooge is like the new fabric softener.” 

Eddie laughs, rough but true and clear, and Richie’s grin stretches. He sticks his hands in the mess, wiggling his fingers threateningly towards Eddie. “Seriously, just come a little closer, so I can help rub it into your clothes!”

“That’s fucking disgusting, no! We are taking a shower asshole.” Eddie says as if he didn’t blow his load all over Richie specifically to get him as dirty as possible. 

“Are we talking a yellow spring ‘shower’ or a white winter ‘shower’, cause I gotta tell you Eds, there’s a big difference! And, I’m not really into-mph.” Eddie smacks into him with a kiss, effectively cutting him off and pressing into Richie’s dirty hands. 

Heart thumbing away in his chest, filled with love for the man who greets him with sleepy tender kisses when he finds him resting naked in their bed, or a teasing post-sex lazy slide of their lips. 

His heart feels filled with Richie, and to Eddie, that’s a damn good welcome home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the smuttiest thing I've written thus far, so sorry! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you'd like to bother me: [@edspageds](https://twitter.com/edspageds)
> 
> Or Tumblr: [@edspageds](https://edspageds.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also take requests!
> 
> Till next time, cheers!


End file.
